1. Filed of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-pin electrode assembly employed as an electrographic recording device and a driving method of the same. The multi-pin electrode assembly has high allignment density of a plurality of pin-shaped stationary record electrodes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional multi-pin electrode assembly is, for example, illustrated in FIG. 1, wherein two recording or printing head substrates 1.sub.1 and 1.sub.2 made of a dielectric plate or dielectric film are adhered to each other. The two recording or printing head substrate 1.sub.1 and 1.sub.2 carry respective equally spaced record electrodes 1.sub.11 and 1.sub.12, 1.sub.21 and 1.sub.22, respectively. An insulating layer 2 is inteposed between the two arrays of record electrodes 1.sub.11 and 1.sub.12, 1.sub.21 and 1.sub.22 which are equally spaced in a zigzag pattern. The two recording or printing head substrates 1.sub.1 and 1.sub.2 are separated from each other.
However, it was impossible to provide a high accuracy of placement of the two recording or printing head substrates due to variations in manufacturing conditions or misalignment.